M-NUva vs. Magma Dragoon
Does anyone wish to challenge me? 22:04, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I am bored, so I'll test my skill on ya! Magma Dragoon 14:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) -Nice...you should provide me a welcome challange. M-NUva starts off by walking straight up to Magma Dragoon and staring him straight in the eyes. -You do have a deep stare, but you will have to do better to scare me. "C'mon, make your move" as Dragoon shake his hands to taunt M-Nuva. -M-Nuva decides to flick Magma Dragoon in the head and see how he reacts. -M-nuva's hand is caught on fire. Magma Dragoon take the opportunity and throws a fireball at him. -M-NUva uses the power of wind he has and suffocates the fire on his hand and the fire ball flying at him. Then M-NUva picks up some dirt and throws it at magma dragoon. -Dragoon dodges the dirt and take advantage of the wind used by M-Nuva to send a heat wave. -M-NUva sees the heat wave coming and runs out of the way using the wind to boost his speed and then used the wind to blow magma dragoon onto the ground. -Dragoon falls but quickly gets up and throw a punch to M-Nuva. -M-NUva doges and punches out at the pressure point in magma dragoons arm making it totally limp. Then uses the wind to blow the fire on his arm. -Dragoon is knocked back, but breathes a large fire wall that give him enough time to recover his arms and charge a large fireball, that he throws to the sky. Sonn, fireballs start raining, making the place very hot. -M-NUva creates a barrier of wind and is making it spin fast. then faster. -M-Nuva's wind reacts with the heat, starting a chain reaction that makes explosions all over the place. The extreme heat becomes unbearable, except for Magma Dragoon, who throws a barrage of punches and kicks on M-Nuva -M-NUva uses great agility and easily dodges all the kicks and punches and pushes Magma dragoon with the power of the wind and sends him ten meters. -High in the sky, Dragoon charges up his power, cloaking himself on fire and falling down like a meteor. -M-NUva sees it coming and fights back by removing all the air around magma dragoon causing the fire to be put out and send him falling helplessly on the ground. 0wn3d MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -Dragoon laughs loudly as he falls into the ground. M-Nuva would understand why just a while later as he meets his doom: The place was still very hot, and as M-Nuva removes the air he creates a large vacuum that sucks all hot air in the place and concentrates it around him, which makes the temperature even more elevated. Not only he is severely burned, but he is also unable to breathe, falling uncounscious. Magma Dragoon was expecting this all along! PWN3D! HeheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. You think a little heat to beat me! With the heat my light powers increase to there unachievable limits! Why do you think you win so easily! M-NUva recalls al light into himself making everything unseeable. Including himself! By the way I created a vacuum around you not me! Hahaha, very interesting indeed! The vacuum around me make all hot air concentrates, which allows me to use my full power! Now the battle really begins! And I can read your movements by sensing the air changes, so you don't have any advantages. Stop wasting my time with cheap tricks and fight! -This battle is now intresting! let it start. I am using the same meathod you are using to find me to find you. -Since we are now face-to-face with each other, and our powers are equaled, why not fight hand-to-hand? Magma throw a barrage of punches to M-Nuva. -This will be fun. M-Nuva runs away confusing Magma dragoon then rushes back and tackles magma dragoon and departs again. -M-NUva destroys Magma Dragoon in a light energy wave at high intensity, causing him to explode, due to his failure to move. -End Magma Dragoon vs. M-NUva battle- Yay.-- 20:27, November 10, 2009 (UTC)